Kamen Rider IXA: Awakening
by Heisei255
Summary: Waking up with no memory of what happened, only to remember my name and age, I found myself in a place called Ylisse. But now, a familiar enemy is in this land and with the help of the Shepherds and a belt. I can find out who I really am and where I came from. "Now Fangire return that life you stole to God!" Self Insert. Pairing: 'Me' x Lucina
1. Premonition: Invisible Ties

Konnichiwa minna, Heisei here. Since the writing of Wizard: The Familiar of Zero is taking forever,

I've decided to bring over my story from Wattpad so people without a Wattpad account can read it, so sit back, relax and enjoy the show.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kamen Rider, all rights go to Shotarou Ishinomori and I also do not own Fire Emblem: Awakening all rights go to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems Co., Ltd. Also, this story was inspired by Awakening of Kiva by Fenikkusumaru

* * *

 **Premonition** : **Invisible** **Ties**

" **RRRAAHHH"**

" **IXAAAAAAAA** "

A blue haired Lord with the famous sword, Falchion in hand and a warrior in white armor charged towards a skinny, dark-skinned man who was unleashing his Elder Magic. The blue haired warrior clashed with the Sorcerer, swinging Falchion while the Sorcerer blocked with his dark lightning. Meanwhile, the white warrior placed a glass-like whistle that was grey at the top into a belt before pushing it right.

I-X-A K-N-U-C-K-L-E R-I-S-E U-P

The white armored warrior then pulled out a device from the belt and ran towards his target; the same target the blue haired warrior is after. But when he was about to connect, the Sorcerer disappeared in a cloud of smoke, missing his target. "Up there!" The blue haired Lord cried out, pointing upward at a direction as the white armored warrior looked up to see the Sorcerer appear again in a cloud of smoke.

"Yabai!" The strange warrior gasped before the Sorcerer shot out multiple dark orbs at their direction, to which the blue haired Lord deflected with his Falchion, protecting the warrior behind him. "Thanks, Chrom!" he thanked.

"No problem, IXA". The man now called Chrom said. "This is our final battle! You're one of us IXA. Now let's finish this."

"Yeah, be warned Validar we will stop you and save Ylisse for it is my duty as a Kamen Rider!" IXA said before two dashed forward with IXA drawing out his IXA Calibur.

"We'll see about that IXA, Ylisse will be mine!" The Sorcerer taunted. "DIE!" He shouted before he launched another dark orb at their direction. Chrom and IXA both dodged the attack and IXA pulled out a phone of some kind and pushed three buttons.

I-X-A R-I-S-I-N-G U-P

 **Rising** **Henshin**!

Then some parts of his armor turned blue, a red cross appeared on his chest and the gold parts on his helmet moved up to his forehead completing his transformation.

He has become Kamen Rider IXA - Rising Form.

IXA Rising then turned his phone into a gun.

"Let's deal this finishing blow on him Chrom! Together!" IXA urged.

"Yeah, let's move in and strike!" Chrom said as he wielded his Falchion tightly, running towards the Sorcerer's direction, while IXA prepared to fire his gun at Validar.

"Gya ha ha! Fools! Struggle all you want! You cannot stop what is about to happen!" the Sorcerer mocked.

"That's where you're wrong, Validar!" IXA shouted. "Even if we fail, others will try to stop you, you cannot escape justice, NOW RETURN THAT LIFE TO GOD!"

"NOW IXA!" Chrom said before IXA fired his gun. Validar then launched another dark orb at them but it didn't inflict any damage at all before IXA's blast connected and hit Validar in the chest as IXA charged at him slashing him with his IXA Caliber. At the same time, Chrom drove his Falchion straight to Validar's stomach before pulling it out rather quickly taking a leap back to gain distance.

Seeing the damage he gained, Validar coughed out blood while holding his stomach where the wound was inflicted. "This isn't over... DAMN YOU BOTH!" Validar shouted before he shot out a rather larger than normal dark blast onto the unprotected Chrom, which surprised the latter, before Validar breathed his last breath.

"Chrom!" IXA shouted as he dashed towards Chrom and pushed the latter out of the way to take the hit. The blast made IXA fly back a few meters away from where Chrom stood as the latter immediately rushed towards his friend's side.

"IXA!" Chrom shouted. "IXA, are you alright?!"

"Ow..." IXA groaned as he slowly stood up. Chrom and he looked at Validar who was burning to death as purple flames erupted from and disintegrated his body.

"There. We did it. Validar is no more." Chrom said.

"Yeah, that's the last time we see him..." IXA said as Chrom pulled him back to his feet.

"Thanks to you we carried the day of peace that will reign upon this world once again". Chrom began. "We can rest easy now, IXA."

"Yeah... that means our long journey finally comes to an end... and Ylisse has been saved..." IXA added.

"At long last..." Chrom said. But then IXA suddenly held his helmet tightly, confusing Chrom. "IXA?"

"Grraaahh!" IXA shouted in pain as the screech inside his mind got stronger than before.

Feeling worried, Chrom immediately checked on him. "IXA what's wrong?! Talk to me friend!"

" **SHANK**!"

Chrom was surprised as the screech inside IXA's mind calmed down. In fact, both of them were surprised from what happened. IXA's IXA Caliber pierced through Chrom's stomach, the said person having a shocked expression before he took a step back. Realizing this, IXA quickly took out the IXA Caliber from his stomach as Chrom collapsed into his arms. "Chrom! Chrom, I'm so sorry! I didn't know what got into me!" IXA cried out.

"It's... not your fault..." Chrom got out as he coughed out blood. "Just... promise me... you'll... get out of this place..." He got out before his life left him.

"No..." IXA got out. "No... No! Chrom! **CHROOOOOOOOOOOOM**!" IXA yelled in despair as Validar's evil laughter echoed in the air.

* * *

Yosh! And that concludes the Premonition, hope you all enjoyed. Now click that review button and get reviewing!

This is Kamen Rider Heisei reminding you that FanFics will never die, jaa ne


	2. Prologue: The Verge of History

Hey there minna, Heisei here with the second chapter of IXA: Awakening, well without further ado, let's get started.

 **Disclaimer:** Same Thing

* * *

"Chrom... we have to do **something** ". A girl's voice said.

"What do you propose we do?"

"I... I dunno..." The girl answered.

I slowly opened my eyes, and I saw two people looking down at me. One of them was a girl who looked to be around seventeen or eighteen. She had short blonde hair tied up in two pigtails with grey eyes while wearing a yellow dress with a brown vest around her waist, wearing a frilly apron over her waist line on the yellow dress. The other person had midnight blue hair with a black vest, with a white shoulder cape over his left arm, shoulder armor on the... well shoulder, black pants, grey boots that went up to his knee, and having a sword in its sheath next to his side. I took a closer and my eyes widened a bit in shock when I saw who the man was. That man was the same man that I killed.

"I see you're **awake** now." The man said.

"Hey there..." The girl smiled, relieved to see me okay.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know." The man chuckled "Give me your hand." I was still in a bit of a shock of seeing him, but nonetheless I took his hand. When I stretched out my right hand though, I noticed a weird mark on me. It was a magenta colored U-shaped mark with six eyes on it, three on each side before the mark spiraled down and got smaller. **THAT** wasn't on me before. How the heck did I get **that?** Oh well I'll worry about it later. I let the midnight blue-haired man help me up to my feet and next to him and the girl was **another** man, who was a Great Knight with brown hair in somewhat bulky armor, looking at me cautiously for some reason while on his horse. Wait, how did I know that he was a Great Knight? Weird...

"Are you alright?" The midnight blue-haired man asked.

"Y-Yeah... Thank you Chrom..." I thanked. Wait... how did I know his name?

"Ah," The man now Chrom said a bit surprised. "Then you know who I am?"

"Um, actually..." I got out. "Your name... just came to me..."

"...Hmm, how curious..." Chrom pondered as he looked down and crossed his arms, before looking back at me and uncrossed his arms. "Tell me, what's **your** name?

"It's Kyle" I introduced. "But I don't remember anything else." I told him.

"Hey! I've heard of this, its called amnesia." The girl cried out.

"It's called a load of Pegasus dung." The Great Knight said curtly. And there's my non-believer. It just **had** to come from that Great Knight. "You expect us to believe that you know Chrom, despite that we've never met you, and everything else you have claimed to have said?"

"Well... no but... I **am** telling the truth." I said.

"...And he **may** be telling the truth, Frederick." Chrom said. "In any case, we can't just leave him here, alone and confused. What sort of Shepherds would we be **then**?"

"Just the same, milord, but I **must** emphasize caution." The Great Knight now called Frederick advised. "Twould not do to let a wolf into our flock."

"Right then-" Chrom said before turning back to me. "We'll take him back to town and sort this out there."

"H-Hold on, do I even have a say in this?" I asked with disbelief on my face.

"Peace friend-" Chrom chuckled. "I promise we'll hear all you have to say back in town. Now come." Well, at least they're not hostile towards me... except maybe that Frederick guy, but I guess overall it's a good sign. I should follow them for now.

* * *

 **(Cue** **Individual System** **by** **TETRA** **FANG)**

 **(Instruments) The** **screen** **opens** **up** **to** **show** **a** **white** **screen** **while** **a** **silhouette** **of** **an** **armored** **figure** **walks** **forward** **as** **red** **eyes** **flashed** **from** **the** **figure's** **head** **when** **the** **white** **screen changed** **to** **show** **Ylisse** **as** **the** **silhouetted figure** **is** **revealed** **to** **be** **Kamen** **Rider** **IXA** **as** **the** **title** **appears** **on** **screen.**

 **(Michi** **no** **sonzai** **tomerarenai) The** **camera** **changes** **to** **show** **Kyle** **walking** **around** **Ylisstol**

 **(Kono** **shunkan** **no** **mata) In** **his** **right** **hand** **is** **the** **IXA** **Knuckle** **while** **around his** **waist** **is** **the** **IXA** **Belt**

 **(Tsuminaki** **koe** **ga** **kesarete** **yuku) Lissa** **walks** **up** **to** **him** **as** **the** **teen** **smiled** **before** **walking** **away** **with** **Lissa** **following** **close** **behind** **him**

 **(People** **waiting** **for) The** **camera** **changes** **to** **show** **a** **brief** **image** **of** **IXA's** **face**

 **(Itami** **to** **ikari** **so soshite** **chikai) The** **camera** **changes** **to** **show** **the** **Sheppards** **training** **in** **the** **barracks**

 **(Fusawashii** **no** **was** **dare?) A** **mysterious** **portal** **opens** **and** **a** **masked** **figure** **comes through** **it**

 **(Unmei** **wo** **matsu** **shiroi** **senshi) The** **camera** **changes to show a mysterious** **figure** **with something** **following** **close behind him**

 **(Just** **you** **ready** **to** **go) The** **camera changes to show a brief** **image** **of** **Saga's** **face**

 **( Erabareshi** **mono** **dake** **game** **the** **ni** **suru** **power) The** **camera changes to show Saga** **fighting** **against IXA**

 **(Rekishi** **wo** **tsunaide) The** **camera** **changes to show Kyle** **and** **Saga** **looking** **behind** **them** **as** **Fangires** **appear** **ready** **to** **attack** **before** **the** **two** **transform** **into** **their** **Rider** **forms**

 **(Reach** **for** **the** **sky** **Akogareta) The** **camera** **changes to show IXA** **using** **hand-to-hand** **combat** **while** **slashing** **Fangires** **with** **his** **IXA** **Caliber** **before** **switching** **it** **to** **Gun** **Mode** **and** **fired** **a** **few** **bullets** **at** **the** **screen**

 **(Aio** **sora** **e** **to** **todoku** **koto** **shinjite) The** **camera changes to show Saga** **punching** **and** **kicking** **Fangires** **as** **two brief** **images** **of Rook and** **Bishop** **of** **The** **Checkmate** **Four** **appear** **behind** **him** **before** **he** **rushes** **at** **the** **Fangires**

 **(Reach** **for** **the** **sky** **todoku** **made) The** **camera changes to show the** **Sheppards** **fighting** **both** **Risen** **& Fangires** **alike** **before** **IXA** **& Saga** **show** **up** **to** **help**

 **(Subete** **wo** **gisei** **ni** **shite** **mo** **ii) The** **camera changes to show a large** **dark** **figure** **with** **horns** **and** **glowing** **yellow** **eyes** **rising from the** **shadows** **as** **an** **army** **of** **Fangires** **& Risen** **charge** **at** **the heroes**

 **(Who** **can** **control, White** **Justice, the** **Individual System?) The** **camera shifts** **to** **show** **IXA** **& Saga** **glance** **at** **one** **another** **before** **they** **nod** **and** **jumped** **into** **the** **air** **as** **they** **performed** **their** **Rider** **Kicks** **colliding** **with** **the** **dark** **figure** **as** **the** **screen** **is** **covered** **in a** **white** **light**

 **(Instruments) The** **camera changes to show a desolated** **field** **as** **the** **camera** **slowly** **went** **down** **before** **it** **showed** **the** **IXA** **Knuckle** **laying** **on the ground**

* * *

So with that, I followed Chrom, Frederick, and the girl down a dirt path to a town were planning on heading to, bordered by grass and surrounded by trees. "So uh... what are you gonna **do** with me? Am I going to be your prisoner or something?" I asked.

"Hah! You'll be free to go once we establish you're no enemy to Ylisse." Chrom chuckled.

"Ylisse?" I asked confused, while furrowing my eyebrows. "Is that where I am right now?"

"You've never heard of the halidom? Ha! Someone **pay** this actor." Frederick scoffed. "He plays **quite** the fool! The furrowed brow is **especially** convincing..."

Thanks for noticing Sir Paranoid.,.

"Frederick, please." Chrom sighed before turning to me. "This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Emmeryn, is called the Exalt. I suppose proper introductions are in order... My name is Chrom- but then, you already **knew** that. The delicate one here is my little sister Lissa. She's a Cleric."

I am **not** delicate! ...Hmph!" The girl called Lissa huffed, puffing her cheeks before turning to me with a smile. Ignore my brother, please. He can be a bit thick sometimes. But you're lucky the Shepherds found you. Brigands would've been a **rude** awakening!"

"Shepherds?" I said confused. "You tend sheep? ...In full armor?"

"Heh, it's a dangerous job." Chrom smirked before pointing a thumb at the Great Knight. "Just ask Frederick the Wary here."

"A title I shall wear with pride." Frederick answered before turning to me. "I have every wish to trust you, stranger, but my stallion mandates otherwise."

"Uh... sure..." I got out. To be honest, I get the feeling that Frederick just wants to get rid of me, so they can carry on with their day, as if nothing happened. We continued to walk for a while until I saw something in the distance. On the left side of the road in some tall grass, l saw something lying there. I stopped and went to see what it was.

"What is it?" Chrom asked as we stopped.

"Its some kind of belt, with some black whistles" I answered.

As I put on the belt, I felt like my head was pounding as if I remembered something.

"Are you okay?" Lissa cried out to me, concerned. "I'm fine Lissa" I told her.

"Chrom!... look the town!" Cried out Lissa. When I turned to see where Lissa was pointing, I saw that the town was on fire. "You've **got** to be kidding me!"

"Kidding, we are not." Frederick replied.

"Damn it! It must be the works of those blasted Brigands, no doubt! Frederick,Lissa! We must go at once to aid the townspeople!" Chrom commanded.

"But, what about **him**?" Frederick asked pointing at me. Who **knows** if he wants to make an escape and maybe even tell the enemy lines about our current condition..." Ugh, here we go again...

"Unless he's on fire, we can deal with him later! Right now we need to aid the townspeople! Let's go!" Chrom said then ran over to the town that was set ablaze.

"C-Chrom, wait!" Lissa cried out as she ran after him, followed by Frederick who mounted on his horse and ride on, leaving me alone.

What should I do now? I then looked at the belt around my waist, Maybe somehow I could use this.

I then ran towards the town.

 ** _The_ _sound_ _of_ _a_ _cry_ _for_ _help_ _echoed_ _through out_ _the_ _whole_ _area_ _,_ _making_ _the_ _villagers_ _run_ _away_ _in_ _panic_ _as_ _the_ _Brigands_ _continue_ _stealing_ _things_ _and_ _even_ _kidnap_ _some_ _of_ _the_ _village_ _girls_ _for_ _their_ _own_ _project_ _of_ _sorts_ _..._ _don't_ _ask_ _why_ _. "_ _Gwah_ _ha_ _ha_ _!_ _Get_ _to_ _it_ _lads_ _!_ _Grab_ _anything_ _shiny_ _,_ _and_ _put_ _the_ _rest_ _to_ _the_ _torch_ _!"_ _A_ _man_ _in_ _his_ _40'_ _s_ _cackled_ _._**

 _ **The**_ _ **man**_ _ **had**_ _ **very**_ _ **short**_ _ **brown**_ _ **messy**_ _ **hair, wearing**_ _ **a**_ _ **furry**_ _ **cape**_ _ **over**_ _ **his**_ _ **bare**_ _ **body**_ _ **with**_ _ **a**_ _ **few**_ _ **red**_ _ **streaks**_ _ **on**_ _ **his**_ _ **face**_ _ **and**_ _ **stomach, wearing**_ _ **brown**_ _ **tattered**_ _ **pants, tied**_ _ **up**_ _ **with**_ _ **a**_ _ **rather**_ _ **large**_ _ **buckle**_ _ **and**_ _ **armed**_ _ **with**_ _ **an**_ _ **axe. He**_ _ **was**_ _ **completely**_ _ **satisfied**_ _ **with**_ _ **his**_ _ **current**_ _ **masterpiece**_ _ **as**_ _ **he**_ _ **saw**_ _ **another**_ _ **house**_ _ **being**_ _ **torched**_ _ **and**_ _ **licked**_ _ **in**_ _ **flames. "We**_ _ **got**_ _ **an**_ _ **example**_ _ **to**_ _ **set**_ _ **for**_ _ **these**_ _ **Ylissean**_ _ **types! Ain't**_ _ **that**_ _ **right**_ _ **lass?" He**_ _ **smirked**_ _ **before**_ _ **he**_ _ **advanced**_ _ **towards**_ _ **a**_ _ **helpless**_ _ **girl**_ _ **as**_ _ **the**_ _ **maiden**_ _ **crawled**_ _ **back**_ _ **away**_ _ **from**_ _ **the**_ _ **bandit.**_

 _ **"S-Stay away from me!" The maiden pleaded before the Brigand held her hands tightly and had a sinister on his face, making her fear the worse and cry out for help. "Please! Someone! HEEEEEELP**_ _ **!"**_

 _ ***SLASH!***_

 _ **The**_ _ **Brigand**_ _ **man aged**_ _ **to**_ _ **let**_ _ **go**_ _ **of**_ _ **the**_ _ **maiden**_ _ **and**_ _ **back**_ _ **off**_ _ **because**_ _ **someone**_ _ **was**_ _ **about**_ _ **to**_ _ **cut**_ _ **his**_ _ **arm**_ _ **off. He**_ _ **looked**_ _ **to**_ _ **who**_ _ **it**_ _ **was, and**_ _ **it**_ _ **was**_ _ **Chrom, with**_ _ **Lissa**_ _ **and**_ _ **Frederick**_ _ **arriving**_ _ **on**_ _ **the**_ _ **scene.**_

 _ **"Grr... who**_ _ **the**_ _ **heck**_ _ **are**_ _ **you**_ _ **three**_ _ **supposed**_ _ **to**_ _ **be?!" The**_ _ **Brigand**_ _ **growled**_ _ **angrily.**_

 _ **"Fellow**_ _ **villager, are**_ _ **you**_ _ **alright?" Chrom**_ _ **asked**_ _ **as**_ _ **he**_ _ **helped**_ _ **the**_ _ **maiden**_ _ **get**_ _ **back**_ _ **on**_ _ **her**_ _ **feet, which**_ _ **surprised**_ _ **her.**_

 _ **"Prince**_ _ **Chrom? Is**_ _ **it**_ _ **really**_ _ **you?" The**_ _ **maiden**_ _ **asked, surprising**_ _ **the**_ _ **bandits.**_

 _ **"So**_ _ **a**_ _ **fellow**_ _ **royal**_ _ **family**_ _ **member**_ _ **came**_ _ **down**_ _ **to**_ _ **play, eh? This**_ _ **should**_ _ **be**_ _ **interesting**_ _ **indeed!" The**_ _ **Brigand**_ _ **said**_ _ **amused.**_

 _ **"Your**_ _ **evil**_ _ **days**_ _ **of**_ _ **pillaging**_ _ **towns**_ _ **and**_ _ **villages**_ _ **are**_ _ **over**_ _ **Brigand!" Frederick**_ _ **declared.**_

 _ **"Yeah, so**_ _ **you**_ _ **better**_ _ **high**_ _ **tail**_ _ **it**_ _ **out**_ _ **of**_ _ **here**_ _ **or**_ _ **you'll**_ _ **be**_ _ **sorry!" Lissa**_ _ **threatened.**_

 _ **The**_ _ **Brigand**_ _ **heard**_ _ **the**_ _ **threat**_ _ **from**_ _ **Lissa**_ _ **and**_ _ **he**_ _ **broke**_ _ **down**_ _ **in**_ _ **laughter. "Is**_ _ **there**_ _ **something**_ _ **funny**_ _ **my**_ _ **sister**_ _ **said**_ _ **to**_ _ **you, fiend?" Chrom**_ _ **asked**_ _ **him**_ _ **as**_ _ **he**_ _ **held**_ _ **his**_ _ **sword**_ _ **from**_ _ **its**_ _ **sheath.**_

 _ **"Yeah, there**_ _ **is! You**_ _ **kids**_ _ **think**_ _ **this**_ _ **is**_ _ **all**_ _ **fun**_ _ **and**_ _ **games, but**_ _ **get**_ _ **real! This**_ _ **is**_ _ **reality**_ _ **and**_ _ **when**_ _ **you're**_ _ **out**_ _ **here, there'll**_ _ **be**_ _ **no**_ _ **extra**_ _ **hands**_ _ **to**_ _ **help**_ _ **you**_ _ **out**_ _ **this**_ _ **time!" He**_ _ **said**_ _ **as**_ _ **the**_ _ **other**_ _ **band**_ _ **of**_ _ **thieves**_ _ **slowly**_ _ **gathered**_ _ **around**_ _ **the**_ _ **area, surrounding**_ _ **them. "Lookie**_ _ **here, boys, there's**_ _ **some**_ _ **fresh**_ _ **meat**_ _ **ready**_ _ **to**_ _ **be**_ _ **slaughtered!"**_

 _"Uh oh..._ _ **Chrom, this**_ _ **isn't**_ _ **good..." Lissa**_ _ **got**_ _ **worried**_ _ **as**_ _ **both**_ _ **Frederick**_ _ **and**_ _ **Chrom**_ _ **protected**_ _ **her.**_

 _ **"Don't**_ _ **worry, we'll**_ _ **take**_ _ **them**_ _ **out." Chrom**_ _ **assured.**_

 _ **"You**_ _ **can**_ _ **count**_ _ **on**_ _ **us." Frederick**_ _ **added.**_

* * *

I ran fast towards the town as fast as I could. As I ran I remembered the image that I saw when I put on the belt. **"R-E-A-D-Y** **Henshin! F-I-S-T** **O-N".**

While running I noticed the remaining villagers running away from another direction, heading towards the woods. **I** **have** **to** **hurry.**

Once I got into the heart of the village, I noticed piles of bodies on the ground, mostly, bandits of course as Chrom slashed another Brigand before making the kill by stabbing his sword into his chest before yanking it out quickly, the bandit dropping dead on the ground. While Frederick cleaves down another Brigand with his large axe, and Lissa mending her brother's wound with her staff, I couldn't help but notice but notice the sword that he wielded. Somehow and not to mention in some way, that sword looked familiar.

"Chrom! Lissa! Frederick!" I called out.

The three shifted their attention to me and they were surprised. "Kyle? What are you **doing** here?" Chrom asked.

"Don't tell me **you're** the one that planned all of this mess in the first place?!" Frederick said, again puts his suspicions on me.

"Oh, for crying out loud, will you just **drop** it already?!" I snapped angrily.

"Then, why are you here?" Frederick asked, but before I could explain, I noticed that a few bandits were sneaking up on Lissa, "Lissa! Look out!" I cried out, "Milady!" Frederick got out before he galloped his horse and attacked the bandits that were behind her.

"Milady... are you alright." Asked Frederick, "Yes... Thank you Frederick" Lissa thanked.

"Here, sheepy, sheepy! Come to the slaughter!" the Brigand called out, as Chrom and Lissa stepped forward and Frederick joined in after exacting the payback for what they tried to do to Lissa earlier.

"We've taken out all of your comrades in arms, Brigand!" Frederick began.

"Yeah, and with no thieves around to attack us anymore, you're in big trouble now! Lissa added.

"Me? In big trouble? Oh, no, no! It's **you** kids who are in big trouble!" The Brigand got out, leaving us surprised.

"What do you mean?! Are you saying there are **more** of you?!" Chrom got out.

"Darn straight! All I have to do is just make a war cry and they'll be here, surrounding you folks and feed their thirsts on their axes!" the Brigand added. And I, Garrick will have my name put in the history books for killing off you two! Doesn't it sound fitting?" But all of a sudden... he went stiff for some reason and his eyes widened and his face frozen with surprise, confusing us a bit. Why is he doing that? Did something scare him? But when I started hearing some... humming noise. It sounded like... a violin.

"Eh? Where is the sound coming from?!" Chrom wondered.

"I don't know... I don't see any musician or bard anywhere..." Frederick said also concerned.

I then saw fangs appear that had already stabbed Garrick's neck. He still had the look of surprise on his face, as the color from him was literally sucked and, turned into clear glass, making it look like he was invisible, but his clothes were still seen before he fell and broke into tin pieces. Chrom and Frederick were in shock while Lissa and I gasped in horror. What came next was a man dressed as a villager, but soon changed, when stain glass markings appeared on the lower half of his face, before changing form. It was a humanoid figure, obviously made out of stain glass, but was mostly blue with black, it's face was that of a horse and had a blade.

" **Ahh... That** **was** **a** **good** **meal** **but** **now** **time** **for** **another"** the mysterious creature said before gazing it's sight upon us.

"Who are you?!" I asked.

" **How** **rude** **of** **me... I** **am** **the** **Horse** **Fangire, now** **be** **quiet** **while** **I** **suck** **your** **life** **force** **and** **I** **think** **I'll** **start** **with** **the** **female"** he said before walking towards Lissa.

"You stay away from her fiend!" Chrom shouted, before charging at the Fangire.

" **What** **a** **nuicance..."** the Fangire scoffed before pushing away Chrom like he was nothing.

"C-Chrom... help!" Lissa cried out, **What** **can** **I** **do? I** **want** **to** **protect Lissa** **but** **how?**

 **I** **must, in** **order** **to** **protect** **Lissa, I** **must** **use** **the** **belt!**

"Hey! Fangire!" I shouted as I got his attention, I then took a deep breath as took out the device from the belt. ' **Here** **goes** **nothing!'** I thought and pressed my open palm against it to activate it.

 **R-E-A-D-Y!**

It let out a loud whirling sound, indicating it is ready to be used. I then lined it up perpendicular to the left and drew a straight line to the right and I became focused and serious.

 **Henshin!**

 **F-I-S-T** **O-N!**

A gold image of a cross appeared on the device before it started spinning and appearing in front of me. A mirage of the armor appeared in front of me, donning me in the armor. I was in a black bodysuit with white pads with blue line on my sides and thighs, back, arms, and the back. I also had silver plated armor on my chest, white shoulder pads with golden highlights on it and finally, on my white helmet, there I was looking through the red eyes.

I had became Kamen Rider IXA.

 **(BGM: Tetra Fang Individual System)**

"Now Horse Fangire Return that life to God!" I announced.

" **Who** **are** **you!"** The Horse Fangire shouted.

"I am Kamen Rider IXA! I answered.

"I'm not seeing things am I?" Lissa began. "No, Liz... you aren't dreaming weird things..." Chrom got out.

"He transformed into a knight?" Frederick wondered.

 **"No** **matter! I** **will** **deal** **with** **now, RAAAAHHHH!"** the Fangire cried.

I charged towards him using hand-to-hand combat, I then pulled out my IXA Calibur in sword mode and slashed him with it.

After one final slash he skidded into a wall, I then pulled out a black whistle with a grey top inserting it into the belt and pushing the Knuckle right,

 **I-X-A** **K-N-U-C-K-L-E: R-I-S-E** **U-P!**

 **RIDER** **PUNCH!**

I then punched the Fangire " **ONORE** **IXA!"** he shouted before shattering into stained glass pieces, I then de-henshined.

"Is everyone alright?" I asked.

"Yes, were fine, thank you Kyle." Chrom replied as I saw Lissa walking towards me " Wow! Kyle your like a knight in shining armor!" Lissa perked up.

"I must admit, that was impressive." Frederick said. "However!" Oh, not this again!

"Okay Frederick, seriously, what's your problem with me?" I asked annoyed as I crossed my arms and furrowed my brows. "I just saved your lives from being sucked up by that Fangire didn't I?"

"Yes, but how can I tell you're not an enemy? With that power of hour's _anything_ can happen!" Frederick complained before Chrom intervened and tried.

"Peace, Frederick! His action speak everything to me and I can tell that he's on our side." Chrom said.

"But, milord! Try to think for a moment!" Frederick protested, but Chrom raised his open palm to Frederick's face.

"I have already made up my mind, Frederick. The Shepherds could use Kyle's strength to aid us, remember, we've Brigands and unruly neighbours, all looking to bloody our soil. And with these... Fangires, running amok around the area, would you rather leave this place filled with chaos?" Chrom pointed out, making Frederick stammer before he took a glance at me, then at Chrom.

In the end, Frederick nodded to Chrom. "Yes, milord. I understand..." Frederick got out.

"I'm glad that settles it." I got as Chrom faced me.

"You fought to save Ylissean lives. You're _certainly_ no helpless victim; that is for sure." Chrom began.

"Yes." I said. "So... what _now?"_ I asked.

"Well, with this town pretty much destroyed, we have no choice but to head for the capital, Ylisstol." Chrom answered.

"Ylisstol?" I asked.

"Yes, Ylisstol... our hometown!" Lissa added.

"Milord, I noticed these Brigands have a Plegian accent..." Frederick said.

"Plegian? What's that"? I asked.

"Plegia is Ylisse's westerly neighbour. They send small bands into our territory, hoping to instigate a war." Chrom explained.

"And it's the poor townsfolk who suffer! Totally innocent totally helpless..." Lissa said sadly.

"They do have us, milady: Shepherds to protect the sheep. Do not be swept up in your anger. It will cloud your judgement." Frederick advised.

"I know, I know... Don't worry. I'll get used to all this." Lissa waved it off.

Before we could even leave the burned down village I saw a townsman having a joyful look on his face. Must be the Chief Town man.

"Milord, please! You must stay the night! We are simple folk of simple means, but we would gladly toast your valor with a feast!" The Chief Townsman spoke politely.

"A most generous offer, sir and no doubt your hospitality would be grand..." Frederick said bowing to the Chief Townsman. "But I'm afraid we must hurry back to Ylisstol."

"Dark meat only for me, medium well, and no salt in the soup. I simply- Wait, what?! We're not staying?!" Lissa cried out. "But, Frederick, it's nearly dark!"

"When night falls, we'll camp. Eat off the land, make our bed out of twigs and the like..." Frederick chuckled. "I believe you mentioned you would be "getting used to this"?"

"Frederick? Sometimes I hate you." Lissa pouted.

"You've quite the stern lieutenant there." I told Lissa.

"Yeah, well, "stern" is one name for it. I can think of a few others!" she said.

"Frederick only smiles when he's about to bring down the axe" Chrom said.

"Duly noted." I said. *Ahem* "You do realize I AM still present."

"Oh, we realize" Chrom answered. "Heh heh." I chuckled.

"Milord remains as amusing as ever. Now then, shall we be going?" Frederick suggested.

"All right, all right. Ready to go, Kyle? The capital isn't far." Chrom told me.

 **Meanwhile** **in** **Plegia**

"So IXA's on his way to Ylisstol then?" said a mysterious figure. "Well then I think we should pay him a little visit don't you think so, Sagark?" A odd white object was floating beside the figure, replying in an incoherent language.

* * *

 **Update:** I've decided to combine chapters 2 & 3 as an apology for not updating this story for so long and I promise to update it again real soon

Heisei, signing out


End file.
